At That Time
by Jang Yi Sin
Summary: Bagaimana kau menghabiskan masa-masa saat kau berumur 17 tahun? Apakah kau ingin merasakan kembali masa-masa itu? Do Kyung Soo seorang karyawan magang yang tak sengaja tiba tiba kembali kemasa lalu,Tepatnya saat dia masih SMA dan membuatnya kembali bertemu orang-orang yang sangat dia cintai.Kaisoo fanfiction. AU. OOC.


About That Time

 **Disclaimer** : _Cast Bukan milik saya tapi milik Tuhan YME,Orang tua mereka,SM cerita milik saya,ini cerita fiksi belaka._

 **Author** : Jang Yi Sin

 **Main Cast** :

Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

 **Other Cast** :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kris Wu

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Seulgi

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy,Romance,Friendship.

 **Warning** :

 **Cerita ini murni cerita fiksi,Yaoi (Boy x Boy),Kalau merasa gak suka jangan baca daripada sakit hati(?).Typo & Bahasa masih ruwet,amatir banget ini jadi tolong kritik ama sarannya yang jujur aja nylekit(?)pun dari MV Sunny Hill - Child In Time **

**Summary** :  
Bagaimana kau menghabiskan masa-masa saat kau masih di sekolah? Apakah kau ingin merasakan kembali masa-masa itu? Do Kyung Soo seorang karyawan magang yang tak sengaja tiba tiba kembali kemasa lalu,Masa saat dia SMA dan bertemu orang-orang yang sangat dia _fanfiction_. AU. OOC.

 **CHAPTER 1**

-Kyungsoo POV-

Kalian Percaya Keajaiban? Sihir? Atau apalah nama lain dari hal-hal tak masuk akal kau bertanya padaku maka aku akan menjawab tidak percaya sama sekali dengan sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu hanyalah bualan yang diciptakan orang dewasa dengan semua dongeng fantasy anak-anaknya agar aku tertidur saat masih sekarang aku adalah pria dewasa berumur 27 tahun yang harus mencari uang dengan bekerja agar terus bisa menjalani hidup,yang tak percaya lagi dengan hal-hal yang tak pasti dan tidak bisa dijanjikan kebenarannya.

17 Mei 2015

Berisik,puluhan suara yang bersahutan mulai menguasai ,Masuk dari telinga kiri dan keluar melalui telinga kanan atau sebaliknya terus seperti konsentrasiku yang sejak tadi susah payah aku mereka hanya suara-suara yang berasal dari orang-orang lain yang berada dikantor ini,juga mesin printer yang terus berbunyi menandakan kesibukan tempat kerjaku bekerja disebuah perusahaan retail yang cukup besar dan yah…aku adalah seorang karyawan magang.

Setelah kurasa konsentrasiku sudah mulai kembali aku melanjutkan kegiatanku yang sempat terhenti tadi,Menstempel Surat-surat bukti tanda ,apalagi menurutmu pekerjaan bagi karyawan magang seperti diriku dalam sebuah kantor besar berhenti bergerak (lagi) saat tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Kyungsoo boleh aku minta tolong padamu ?"

Aku mengubah posisi dudukku dan melihat Seniorku tersenyum dengan membawa berkas-berkas yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Ah,Kyuhyun apa ?"

"Tolong foto copy-kan berkas-berkas sedang menumpuk jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya lama-lama." Kyuhyun hyung tersenyum degan sangat mengerikan –menurutku,Seolah olah dia seperti memaksaku bukan meminta tolong tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Baiklah,aku akan berikan padamu jika sudah selesai hyung." Aku mengambil berkas-berkas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju lift untuk turun kelantai bawah,entah mengapa di ruang tempatku bekerja ini tidak memiliki mesin foto copy jadi mau tidak mau jika kami membutuhkannya, harus turun kelantai bawah yang memiliki mesin foto sedang menunggu didepan pintu lift,telinga ku kembali mendengar suara seseorang memanggil ini suara seorang wanita.

"Oh,Kyung soo kau mau kelantai bawah?" Seorang senior (lagi) dengan rambut coklat panjangnya tersenyum mengagguk sebagai jawaban dan sedikit tersenyum tentunya. Kuperhatikan kertas yang berada ditangannya,seperti biasa.

"Kebetulan sekali,tolong berikan berkas-berkas ini kepada Tuan banyak sekali jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja meskipun hanya sebentar,Ini." Dia mengulurkan tumpukan berkas ambil dan kujadikan satu dengan berkas untuk difoto copy milik kyuhyun hyung tadi namun,berkas dari kyuhyun hyung berada dibawah dan dari seniorku yang satu ini seulgi noona berada diatas tentunya aku tidak mau terjadi kesalahan dan membuat citraku memburuk sebagai karyawan magang agar aku cepat keluar dari jabatan menggelikan ini.

"Terima kasih banyak kyung,aku kembali dulu." Dia berbalik kembali ke ruangan lift terbuka dan aku segera masuk,Kutekan tombol lantai yang ingin kutuju dengan susah payah karena entah kenapa berkas-berkas ini jadi lumayan berat juga,membuatku agak percayalah menjadi karyawan magang adalah salah satu saat tersulit dalam hidupmu.

-Kyungsoo POV End-

Kyungsoo berdiri dihalte bus menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang kerumahnya yang tenang dan ini terasa sangat panjang sekali dan bulatnya melihat jarum jam ditanganya yang sudah menunjukan pukl 9.30, dia harus cepat pulang dan istirahat karena dia besok harus kembali berangkat – tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk,mata bulatnya menatap layar ponselnya dan membaca pesan itu.

" _Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu?_

 _From : Chanyeol"_

Jari-jari tangan kyungsoo dengan cepat mengetik balasan dan mengirim pesan pada chanyeol.

" _Tidak,bersabarlah sedang menunggu bus_."

Kyungoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya kesaku berambut hitam itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pertanda dia bosan tubuhnya sudah pegal sekali padahal dia hanya seorang karyawan kembali teringat,Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikirannya bahwa hidupnya diusia 27 tahun ini akan begitu penuh perjuangan berbeda seperti bayangannya saat dia berusia 17 tahun dimana saat itu dia tidak berpikir apa yang akan dialakukan saat dewasa nanti,ingin menjadi apa dia nanti dan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi sebelum dia dewasa berumur 17 tahun Kyungsoo hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya,belajar dan membaca novel-novel kesukaannya yang menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membacanya sehingga kyungsoo akhirnya sadar,Saat dia mulai tumbuh menjadi remaja dia jarang sekali berberkomunikasi dengan orang tuanya.

Dia menyadari itu saat orang tuanya bercerai pada saat kyungsoo berumur 19 meninggalkan kyungsoo dan ibunya,Sehingga kyungsoo harus bekerja sambil kuliah untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan ibunya serta biaya ,tak lama ibu kyung soo meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya sejak lama sehingga sudah tidak bisa diobati,saat itu juga kyungsoo menyadari bahwa selama ini ibunya menahan rasa sakitnya,dan akhirnya kyungsoo mulai hidup sendiri diumur 21 tahun.

Sebuah bus akhirnya berhenti,Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya penumpang dibus tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan langsung duduk dikursi dekat melihat ponselnya dan melihat sebuah SMS Dari nomor tak dikenal,dia membuka SMS itu dan membaca isinya.

"Selamat? Apa maksudnya dengan selamat? Ck mungkin salah sambung."Kyungsoo meletakkan HP-nya dipangkuannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela,tiba-tiba dia merasa mengantuk mungkin efek pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi bus Bus yang melihat kyungsoo tertidur pulas melalu kaca tersenyum Kyungsoo Sadari Tahun Dihandphone Kyungsoo berubah menjadi…

-17 Mei 2005-

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan,mengerjapkannya dan mengusap mata merasa dia baru tidur sebentar tapi rasanya sinar matahari sudah menusuk-nusk matanya,mengusiknya dari tidurnya yang kembali memejamkan matanya,tapi tunggu…Sinar matahari? Bukannya dia naik bus ini jam setengah sepuluh malam? Perjalanan dari halte bus ke halte dekat rumah kyungsoo hanya 45 menit bagaimana bisa sudah ada sinar matahari?

Mata kyungsoo Terbuka lebar,dia melihat kearah luar jendela yang menunjukan suasana pagi hari dengan semua orang yang sudah mulai melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan dipagi hari.

"Astaga,berapa lama aku tertidur?" Kyungsoo mencari HP-nya dan tak sengaja dia menjatuhkannya dari pangkuan dia mengambil HP itu kyungsoo melihat sesuati yang aneh.

"Seingatku aku bekerja menggunakan sepatu kerja,tapi kenapa sepatu yang kupakai sekarang adalah sepatu…"

Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing dengan sepatu ini,Sepatu bewarna biru dan hitam ini adalah…

"Ini..Sepatuku sewaktu SMA? Tuggu dulu." Kyungsoo kembali keposisi duduknya dan dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sekarang sedang memakai seragam sekolah dengan logo Yedang High School.

"A…apa yang sebenernya terjadi?" Dia menghela nafas pelan,apa ini mimpinya? tapi semua ini terasa teringat kembali,dia melihat layar diHP-nya dan melihat waktu yang tertera dilayar HP-nya.

"17 Mei 2005? Arrrgh aku pasti sudah gila,mimpi mengerikan macam apa harus bangun ini tidak sehat untuk mentalku."

Kyungsoo Mencubit tangannya dengan keras hingga membuatnya berteriak,spontan membuat semua penumpang bus (yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam bus ini) melihat yang merasa malu hanya tersenyum dan menundukan mencubit tangannya dan itu sakit,seharusnya dimimpi dia tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit bukan? Kalau begitu ini bukanlah mimpi lalu apa? Otak warasnya tidak bisa menerima semua kembali melihat seragamnya,serta tas yang sedari tadi ada disebelah membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan isinya,dia mengeluarkan beberapa melihat judul-judul novel itu seperti "Hades" "Probe" dan "Riunire",Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya,ini adalah novel-novel favoritnya yang selalu ia baca dia mengeluarkan ponsel jadul yang kyungsoo ingat adalah ponsel pertamanya.

"Ok,Tenang harus tenang agar kau bisa tahu apa yang terjadi." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan hingga…

"KYUNGSOO!" Seorang mengejutkannya dari belakang membuat konsentrasi kyungsoo pecah hingga kyungsoo menjatuhkan tasnya dan mengumpat.

"Aish Shit."

"WOW,kyung kau mengumpat padaku? Apa itu Ahh Shit? Hha hha hha." Orang itu duduk dikursi sebelah kyungsoo,Sementara Kyungsoo memunguti kembali barang-barangnya yang terjatuh dan memasukannya kembali ke tas,dia duduk kembali dan Mata bulat kyungsoo terbuka lebar kembali saat ia terkejut melihat seseorang (yang mengejutkannya) duduk disampingnya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada terkejut.

"Hm? Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau terkejut sekali? Apa ada yang salah dengan eyelinerku? Apa kau tidak apa? Aish kenapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku." Pria berambut coklat berseragam sama seperti kyungsoo bernama baekhyun itu mengeluarkan sebuah kaca dari tasnya dan memperhatikan apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo memandang datar teman _lama-_ nya yang satu kyungsoo yakin ini bukanlah mimpi karena dia tidak mungkin dan tidak mau memimpikan makhluk seperti baekhyun masuk kedalam kembali menunduk memperhatikan ponsel jadulnya dia kembai pada waktu usianya 17 tahun,masa-masa SMA-nya.

Apakah berarti kyungsoo akan bertemu teman-temannya lagi seperti Baekhyun ? Bertemu orang tuanya lagi khususnya ibu kyungsoo ? Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan melihat anak-anak berseragam sekolah berjalan di trotoar yang menandakan ini sudah dekat dengan sekolah kyungsoo.

Dan ini berarti Kyungsoo akan bertemu dia lagi?

 _To be continue…_

 _Wow Xd_

 _Aduh salam kenal,orang amatiran baru nih(?) xD_

 _Sebenernya mau pake pen name Go (bagian nama asli) Yi (Yixing) Chan (Chanyeol) tapi takut udah ada/kesannya aneh gitu xD_

 _Ini fanfic pertama aku yang aku publish dan fanfic ini sebenernya cuman bahan percobaan(?) tapi malah dipublish dan ini pendek banget chapter depan keliatannya agak panjang karena aku udah hampir selesai tinggal editing xD_

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Review (kritik+saran butuh banget ini serius xD)_


End file.
